


Camp Stillwater

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Some cameos, but this is set in 2004, not much cameos will be made, pop culture references, same setting different times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: So, camp. It's open again, which is fun. It still has a lake-demon, which is... less fun. It also has all its ghosts and freaky things and dangers all around, and for a paranormal researcher camp director and a few teens who have never set foot in a summer camp (well, most of them), this is going to get so much more exciting... Hopefully, if they make it out alive, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in collaboration with a friend on FF.net. Since the show was cancelled we decided to write what could've been season two. It has Deb's background as part of the main plot, it has some pretty weird things going on, and a lot of Mean Girls references. Because I don't care if it came out two months before the current storyline of this began, I will reference Mean Girls as much as I want to!
> 
> Ahem, moving on.
> 
> So yeah, some pretty weird things going on. And don't try to look out for signs. Some things just can't be explained.

_-Lake Stillwater, Wisconsin, 1841-_

 A woman was in a cabin with candle lights, and a rune book open as she speak.

_Sancti Spiritus lumen, perdere daemonium ut Malphas, qui in tenebris, et lux in aeternum peribunt._

At the same time a few women grabbed her, and try to stop her.

“It will not be sealed!!”

“Thou betrayed the coven!!”

The young man, walking into the cabin at that moment, saw the whole scene but didn’t run away. The woman being taken away threw her ritual book at him as she was dragged into the darkness.

“Finish this for me.”

“Yes, Madame.” The young man bowed to his teacher, currently being dragged to what he knew was going to be her last resting place.

At the same time the lake was bubbling as a monstrous roar slowly died.

* * *

 

_-Present Day-_

Maitland wasn’t really that excited for camp, but she was prepared, and that was enough. Bug repellents, enough face products that could survive the wilderness, thicker clothes… She just hoped her makeup won’t go bad in the wilderness. She didn’t expect to have a TV, and that was fine with her. So long as her makeup didn’t go bad in the wilderness.

“You’re going to camp. Not Survivor.”

The guy who commented was hot, she would admit. But he didn’t seem to have much on him. Yeah, she may have gone overboard, but… “Well, if you were allergic to everything you would pack the entire house too.”

“So shouldn’t you not come to camp if you’re allergic to everything?” He brought his cigarette to his mouth. Gross.

“That was rude.”

“I’m sorry. Let me start again.” He smiled at her. “Nathan.”

“Maitland. And I don’t like smokers.”

“I’m sorry. Give me a second and I’ll throw this away.”

Alexis arrived with only her backpack, the clothes she is wearing feeling a bit nervous of returning to Camp Stillwater after it was closed along with Connor who just arrived.

“Okay Alexis stay calmed, and not be nervous.” She said to herself quietly.

Then Nate caught some properly-dressed people, nothing like Little Miss Reality Show, and sighed. “Anyone taking Survivor off my hands? I can’t listen to her voice for another second.”

“I thought you were actually nice!” She cried, making a face. “And I’m just very prepared. Y’all are gonna realize I was doing the right thing when you get bit all night all camp.”

“Okay?”

“Kinda like a married couple. I’m Connor.”

“Alexis.”

“Nathan. And I don’t remember her name.”

“Maitland! My name is Maitland Tate! I thought I was known out of California too. You know, am I not familiar to anyone?”

“Not really. I don’t usually pay attention to modeling since I kinda don’t like it to be honest.”

“Not everyone in California is instantly famous for being from California,” Nathan noted.

“I’m a model, jackass.”

“Really? You look like a Nirvana junkie.”

Alexis giggled at Nathan’s comment.

“Well, darling, when you learn how to dress from the frontman of a grunge band, you end up looking like a Nirvana junkie.” She started twirling her hair. “Drew Reeves. Stillwater.” And then she froze. “Wait, isn’t the camp called Stillwater or something?”

“Yep I was actually there before well till the camp closed.”

“Well, I heard from some people that the camp closed because of some pretty bad shit.” She stopped twirling and started braiding her white streak. “Okay then. Anyone watches The OC?”

“Nope I don’t streaky.” Alexis said.

“If you’re going to nickname me, please make sure it’s not offensive. Not that making fun of poliosis is offensive. I just don’t like that.”

“Don’t be a party pooper Mait.” Connor said.

“Not being a party pooper. My nickname at home is Prissy. I don’t take that as offensive, even though I should. I don’t know. Something’s probably really wrong with me.”

“Clearly.”

“Stop that, you little piece of -”

And then more people came, so she shut her mouth.

“Hi there I’m Alexis.”

* * *

 

_-September 2003-_

Alexis was in the car feeling nervous of High School that she tried to take deep breaths.

“You okay sweetie?” Her mom asked as Alexis looks at her.

“Yeah just a bit nervous.” Alexis said as she grabbed her backpack.

“See you after school.” She said as Alexis got out of the car with nervousness in her stomach as she entered the school.

She was in her English class as she got assigned with a student name Marybeth as herpartner, and as they were about to begin their assignment a pen Alexis held suddenly broke in her hand. The ink was pooling on the table, reaching the assignment paper.

“Good job, weirdo.” Marybeth rolled her eyes and got up. “I get that you’re stressed, but next time be a bit more careful."

* * *

 

_-Present Day-_

Nate ran away from everyone as soon as he got off the bus and went to jump in the lake. He hoped it would clear his thoughts. He jumped in the lake, not looking anywhere, and quickly climbed back up. _Now act, Nathan. Act. You weren’t acting before. Do it now._

“Someone is in a hurry.” Alexis said jokingly. As she looks at the lake she began to see not Nathan, but multiple floating bodies in the lake at night.

“Not in a hurry, just dazed.” He put on a big smile and hoped for the best.

“You just jumped in a lake fully-clothed!” Maitland started complaining again. “And how are you not freezing?!”

 _Shut it, you annoying little fairy._ “Magic.”

_What am I looking at? Is this Lake Stillwater?_

“Alexis you awake?” Connor said as Alexis snapped out of it.

“Huh?” Alexis said as the Camp Director came to them.

“Well, I must say I am as awkward and new at this as you all are, so we’re all doing this together.” The guy pushed up a pair of glasses. “How was your ride?” When there was no compliance, he left it at that. “I’m Philip Delaney. You can call me Phil. I originally came here as a paranormal researcher -”

“Paranormal researcher?” Someone asked.

“Yes, paranormal researcher. And I do have a real college degree in the field. But I’m getting out of hand. In the end, I ended up really liking this place, so I bought it and reopened it. And I really hope things will go as well as possible here. The last opening wasn’t… What you’d call successful.”

“I know the story!” Maitland piped in. Nathan groaned. “I’m not telling it though. It’s for the best.”

“So you know how it ended, which is more than what I can tell you. I only know what the police knows.”

“Yeah, they covered it in the news and my dad says it was pretty horrible.” Maitland decided not to elaborate any further.

“Well then.” Phil fumbled with his papers. “Your cabins will be…”

* * *

 

Cabin ten with Connor. Oh, this is just _peachy_.

Nathan leaned against the window, twirling a cigarette. Connor was nice, sure, but… Nathan didn’t know how well he was going to manage with him. “So, where are you from?”

_Yeah, O’Donnell. Real smart of you._

“Well I mostly go to different states.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” He took out his lighter. “Missouri? Illinois? Somewhere around here?”

“Foster system in Oregon.”

“Oh. Well, at least you’re new.”

“Yep. So where are you from?”

“MMA. I should feel lucky, I mean, it’s an all-boys private school and there are alumni who made it big in the world, but I just… Yeah, I just.”

“Wonder what got you there?”

“Who, you or me?” Nate laughed. “I don’t wonder what got me there. My parents got tired of me. That’s the whole story in a nutshell.”

Connor then put his things away. Nate followed suit. He kept his last box hidden, though. He didn’t need it to be seen.

* * *

 

Alexis was walking to the cabin 7 that she was assigned to, and noticed Maitland, and the other counselor as well.

“So wait,” Mila asked. “What exactly did you hear about this place?”

“Just the regular stories about the mass murders that went on here in 89,” Maitland piped. “I mean, I work for a former counselor. Two former counselors, not just one, if you consider babysitting as a job. They told me everything. But I don’t think you really need to hear it. It’s all kinds of awful.”

“I’d like to hear it.”

“Okay, so…” Maitland tried to remember what she was told. “The people who told me said that they weren’t at the camp really to see everything, but their friend was so she told them, but there was a legit psycho who probably should’ve been locked up who killed lots of people with an axe and then she herself was killed in a water circle with that same axe. And this is the short version of the story.”

As Alexis was listening she began to see these events till she came back to her senses.

Mila gave them a questioning look. “A psycho killer? Really?”

“Yes, a psycho killer. But don’t believe evidence from two people who actually were there, no, why should you?” Maitland huffed. “Blair says she was nice at first.”

“What Blair?”

“Ramos. Founder of Cricket. You know the company!” At another questioning look, the redhead started braiding her hair again. “Yes, I work for Cricket. Big surprise there.”

“Wow, and I recall there was a light?”

“I wasn’t told of such a thing, no. I mean, I suppose all fashion lines must have some reference to the place, being called things like Spirits of Light and Ritual and stuff, but I wasn’t told of anything of the sort being related to the camp.”

Alexis nodded as she tries to think of what she is seeing. It was then when the boys got to where everyone was, Nate wearing only his swimsuit.

“I tried to make him wear his, you know,” he noted and pointed at Connor.

“Riiight.”

“I'm not lying. I can't lie.” _Sure, dude. Keep going. One day they'll realize you're just putting on a facade and then… then you're screwed._

“You're going for a swim?” Alexis asked.

“Care to join me?”

“You know it.”

Nathan ran to the dock. “Last one in the water is it for the rest of the week!” And he jumped. Connor jumped in as well as Alexis walked to the dock.

Maitland started taking off her layers and stopped at her undershirt. “You're not joining?” Mila shook her head. “Okay, your loss!” She ran, in her underwear, and jumped in the freezing water. Alexis seeing Mila decided to walk to her to keep her company.

“Something wrong?” Alexis asked her.

“No. I'm just a bit sick. I don't want to get worse.”

“Sorry about that. I’m Alexis.” She said giving her hand out.

“Ludmila. But call me Mila.” She shook her hand. “Well, I'm going to check on the others, okay? Go have fun with them.”

When Alexis touch her hand she had a strange feeling that she flinched. Alexis nodded, and walk to the dock to watch them.

“Come over to the water, my little darling!” Nathan started singing a very off-tune version of that song to Alexis. “I’d like to try to race you now!”

“What the hell, Nathan?”

“I... Well, I just wanted to see the lake.”

“Come on, someone race me!”

“Somebody is eagered.”

“Well, I haven't had this much time to swim since I was kicked out the swim team in my school. Of course I'm eager!”

Alexis then slipped, and fell into the lake, stayed underwater till she notice something.

“Anyone? Connor?” Nathan looked desparate. “Come on, Connor! Let's race to that raft there and back!”

“Underestimating me, sir?” Maitland teased.

“Of course I'm underestimating you!”

Alexis realize what it is that she began to scream.

A couple of hours later an ambulance, and a police vehicle arrived to take away the body that was found in the lake.

* * *

 

“Dude, you're coming?” Nate rushed to take the shoulder straps off. “Bonfire’s on.”

 “Sure. Just a sec.”

 He shoved the accordion in the box and closed it haphazardly before running to the bonfire.

* * *

 

_-May 2004-_

Alexis was looking at a pamphlet of Camp Stillwater Marybeth gave her to look at.

“So what’s this camp bout anyway?”

“Well it was closed twice, and now looks like it’s being reopened again.”

“Did they explain why it was closed?”

“Nope kinda like a huge cover up from the police.” 

“Are your parents okay about this?” 

“I doubt it. They’re way too strict even not letting me go to an end of school year party. What about you? Do you plan to go too?”

* * *

 

_-Present Day-_

Alexis arrived first at the bonfire still trying to get her mind off what she saw in the lake.

There was a thing about playing the accordion that Nate found annoying. Only one thing. And that was the shoulder straps. And well, that girl Alexis was there, so maybe he wasn't the only one being rushed out of the cabin.

“Who shoved you out of bed?” He tried to joke.

“Huh? Oh no I just couldn’t get some sleep after what happened.”

“What happened?” Oh shit. “I just… I'm sorry. I didn't see anything, I was trying to… not freak myself out.” _By playing Leonard Cohen on my accordion. Sure. Great way to not freak out. Good thing this isn't a lie._

“Its okay. You’re very good at the accordion.”

Okay, this is even worse than being caught in a lie. “Did anyone really hear that?”

“Nope just me.”

“You are not telling anyone about this.” Nate tried not to threaten. He didn’t need another case. Not now.

 “I won’t. I mostly keep it myself.”

“I really don’t need another case right now, but if you do tell people about this it’s the end of you.” _Nice work, idiot. We said don’t threaten!_

 “That’s the last time I’ll open my door to anyone.” She mumbled.

So Nate sat down and took his lighter from his pocket. “You know what firewood is? Haven’t done much camping in my life, I’m not an expert.”

“Yeah I know what firewood is.”

“Can you get some? I’ll light it up.” He took a cigarette and lit it. “Want one?”

“No thanks. Don’t smoke.” Alexis got up, and left to get firewood as she felt like she wasn’t alone.

“So where did Alexis go?” Connor asked.

“To get wood. You smoke?”

“Nope.”

“Well, sucks for both of us.” He took a drag. “What are we doing now?”

* * *

 

Alexis continue to look for firewood, still feeling like she isn’t alone, and began to hear voices.

 “Hello?” Alexis said nervously as she walks in the woods. And there was Mila standing in the middle of the woods, staring at nothing.

 “Mila? You okay? What are you doing here?” Alexis asked.

 “These woods are very different to what we have at home,” she said, not paying attention to anything. “I don’t know what… I don’t know… Am I lost? I think I’m lost. How do I get back to camp?”

 “I could help you, Mila.”

 “No, no, no. Don’t interrupt.” Mila’s face turned to a frown. “Es runaju ar kokiem.”

“You could speak to the trees?”

“Can you not interrupt? Please.”

“Sorry.”

As if out of nothing, Mila started walking in the direction of the camp. “Next time, learn not to interrupt. I almost got confused there. What if I were to get lost, huh?”

 “Sorry.”

* * *

 

The bonfire was quite a big one when everyone finally made it there. To the last one to make it there, Maitland - braiding her hair - muttered “four for you, Glen Coco, you go, Glen Coco.”

 “What?”

 She sighed in despair. “Okay, not watching The OC I could understand. But Mean Girls? Come on!”

 “Well, when you spend your whole time watching cartoons in confinement, you don’t really get pop culture references.” Nathan shot her a look. “What? You started it.”

 “Cartoons aren’t a terrible way to pass time. What did you watch?”

 “Not much I mostly stop after 2001.” Alexis said.

 “I can’t even list how many cartoons I watched because it was this much. I have the CatDog theme song stuck in my head for a few years now.”

 Connor laughed at the comment as Alexis giggled about it.

“We don’t really have good cartoons in Latvia,” Mila muttered. “At least not that I remember.”

 “You, milady, are very lucky then.”

 “I mostly read books the most.” Alexis said.

 “Looks like we got a bookworm in the group.” Connor said.

 “What books?” Nathan asked and tapped on his cigarette. “Harry Potter? Stuff like that? Wasn’t allowed that in confinement, I’ll tell you.”

“Sort of, but other books as well. Along with bringing my camping gear as well.” Alexis said about what she brought. Nathan threw her a threatening look.

 “Well, did anyone who is not Nathan watch Mean Girls?”

 “Never got to watch it.”

 “Nope.”

 “Oh my god you guys, you are so boring! How come I know people who grew up here and aren’t half as boring as you guys, I don’t know.”

 “So anyone know good scary legends?”

 “No! No no no I am not staying here!” Maitland threw her arms in the air and started going away, until Nathan grabbed her by the shirt.

 “Come on. You know the history of this place, you said it’s pretty scary. How about you tell us?”

“How about you don’t ruin this shirt? It may be a band shirt, but I cherish it.”

“Calm down you two. We’re counselors, not toddlers.” Alexis said to stop the argument.

 “Well, you do know the history of this place,” a tall guy - Luke? That was his name, right? - noted. “How about you tell it?”

 “All I know is that there was a legit mental psychopath with an axe, she killed lots of people, then she was killed in a water circle by her own axe and only three people survived, one is now a lawyer in Chicago and she kicks as and I really like her because she’s an awesome human being and the other two are Drew Reeves and Blair Ramos, alright? That’s all I know!”

 “How about the legend of the lake, and the demon that resides in it?” Connor asked.

 “Going away now, thanks!”

“No, Maitland, you’re staying here.” Nathan looked in her eyes with full ( _yeah, right_ ) sincerety. “You can tell us all about your TV shows and movies after we’re done telling scary stories, alright?”

 “Fine!” She crossed her arms, annoyed. “But if anyone jumps at me, I will kill you.”

 “Demon of the lake?” Alexis asked till Rachel volunteered to tell the story.

 “A long time ago, before we were all born, there was a demon in the lake known as Malphas. For centuries, it tried to find the perfect vessel, a dark soul to unite with…”

 As Rachel continued to tell the legend Alexis ended up appearing near the lake wondering how she got here, and why she got here till she saw someone near the lake.

 “Who are you?” The woman was… The only way to describe her was mauled. “Why are you here?”

 “I don’t know. I was listening to a legend by the bonfire, and ended up here.”

 “Well, you better go back to the bonfire. There is nothing for you here.”

 “But how do I get back? It’s like I’m not even in the living world, like I ended up in the spirit world or something.”

 “Close your eyes and count to three. And whatever there is, don’t look back.”

 As Alexis closed her eyes, everything was fading. Rachel’s voice came back.

“That’s how the legend ended, that someday Malphas will return to find his next perfect vessel to destroy the world.”

 As the story was finishing, Maitland felt a crippling sensation. And then something jumped on her. She couldn’t react. She just started crying.

“Oh come on, it’s funny!”

“It’s not funny, okay?” She stood up, crying like mad. “It most definitely is not funny! I asked you not to. And you still did it. So forget about me being here, I’m going to the cabin. Alone. And don’t you dare trying to get me back here.”

Alexis, coming back to her senses, had no clue what just happen.

“Looks like the fire is close to dying out. Should we get more firewood?”

“I’ll go get the firewood.” Alexis said till Rachel handed Alexis the flashlight, and she went into the woods as she began to hear noises, and saw a person in front of her.

“ _Tha thu ann an cunnart uaigh leanabh. Fàg mus deach a ro anmoch._ ”

“What do you mean I’m in grave danger?”

The person didn’t answer, and left like the person didn’t exist that Alexis began to worry a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Editing this in Word (not done yet, will be done later on) made it go from 20 pages to 11. I feel nostalgic there...
> 
> So, Maitland, Mila, Phil and Nate are my creations. Alexis and Connor are my friend's. Obviously, each writes their own characters and flashbacks, so we're trying on the consistency line. We're really trying. Later parts may be better coordinated. I don't know.


End file.
